


窥

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: 李泰容在公司练习室撞见了东方神起。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 16





	窥

**Author's Note:**

> *预警：绒绒工具人，以下内容只是本人的无良性幻想。

-

今天是东方神起前辈来公司练习的日子，泰容很开心，他当然想去打个招呼，被前辈们拍拍肩膀揉揉脸蛋，再跳一段舞，让允浩前辈提一些建议。

但不能耽误自己练习的时间。于是泰容一直等到了午后的休息时段，走廊里很安静，他坐了电梯去找东方神起的练习室，楼层和位置都烂熟于心。门上有一个小窗口，为了不打扰人练习，他还贴心地提前探头看了一眼，门是锁着的——还好他没有敲门。

郑允浩靠着镜子，面对着门口那一侧的墙壁，他仰着头，半张着嘴。当目光下移到他腿间那颗被他摁着后脑勺的脑袋上时，李泰容反射性蹲低了身子——允浩前辈手指间揪紧的头发显然是昌珉前辈的，而这个姿势是在做些什么，实在是太显而易见。

郑允浩今天穿了一件宽松的背心和一件更宽松的外搭衬衣，沈昌珉把脑袋拱进他衣服里亲他肚皮时他露出了那种很模糊的笑，沈昌珉也在他衣服里笑起来，热气喷洒在皮肤上有点痒，他抱住沈的脖子。李泰容第一次看见他脸上出现这样的表情，就好像怀里揣了一只可爱但会咬人的猫咪。

沈昌珉玩够了以后就从他衣服里钻出来，手一下子滑进那件背心，外搭的花衬衣掉下肩膀，白花花的胳膊奶子两肋皮肤的边边角角都露个没完，郑允浩给他摸了还笑着吐舌头，很有余裕的样子，一条腿抬起来勾他弟的腰把人往前带，然后搂着人亲吻。

李泰容不敢再看了，但又止不住那点好奇心，他哪里知道练习室还可以是这种地方，虽然练习室隔音是很好，以至于他在外面什么也听不到，只能看见允浩前辈嘴唇红透了像是在喘气。

他给揉得直往镜子上靠，整个人快要滑下去，沈另一只手托着他屁股才没让他倒了。

两个人黏黏糊糊地亲了会儿，沈凑到他耳边跟他说了点什么，允浩前辈咬了下嘴唇，往他后背拍了一巴掌，瞪眼都像在勾引人。

下一秒就把外套都脱了，裤子也蹬了——他里面居然没穿内裤，门外热气快蒸到脑门的小朋友还来不及惊讶，就看见平时自己敬爱的前辈腿间垂下来一根粉色的线，现在恨不得脸都贴到窗玻璃上去看了，眯眼眯了半天也看不清楚，直到昌珉前辈伸手过去扯着往外拉，美人儿都要软得站不住了，搭在人后腰的腿很吃力才能不往下掉。

那分明是一颗在身体里兢兢业业工作了半小时的跳蛋，润滑液抹得太多了，扯出来以后看着滑腻腻的，挨在奶子前边碰了一两下，要是听得见声音，菩萨都能给他叫硬了。

允浩前辈还伸手到下面去揉沈早就硬得不行的性器，抿抿嘴唇笑得特别甜，蹲下去贴着脸蹭了蹭。沈一下子就受不了了，使劲把人拽起来，一条腿拉高了就往里面捣。

练舞也就这好处没法放到台面上说，郑允浩柔韧性好得很，腿能抬到人肩膀接近要劈个竖叉，这姿势操得深又很难掌控，身体平衡全掌握在沈昌珉手里，他要你往下坠你只能受着，被插得太深了完全是一张婊子脸，很乖地吐半截舌头来舔人的指缝，咕哝着哄说昌珉妮不要太快也没人听。那副表情看着要哭出来又爽得不行。

那镜子质量也确实不错，到后面允浩前辈一双长腿都缠在人身上，背抵着镜子挨操。昌珉前辈穿着衣服看不出端倪，但起伏的动作力量感很足，泰容一开始还担心允浩前辈面对着门口方向会不会看见自己，可大美人整个眼神都快涣散了，鼻尖红红要哭不哭的，一看就是被操得无暇理会周围状况的模样。

谁能想到东方的队长在私底下是这样的角色，奶头都给弟弟吸肿了还抱着人脑袋舍不得撒手，平日里当前辈那种端庄热情威严有气势的感觉全没了。昌珉前辈本来就不是特别随和的人，虽然说话语气温柔，但更多时候是跟在允浩前辈身后有距离感地默默看他和后辈们加油鼓劲拍拍抱抱，或者干脆就分头行动不见人影。

只是他现在看起来很有攻击性，乖宝宝刘海都撩上去，展露出高挺的眉骨和分明的五官，即使是映在镜子里也足以让看的人心动。允浩已经被翻了个面后入，一只手撑住镜面，额头抵着手背，呻吟呼出的热气让镜子模糊了一块。他饱满的大腿像一块丰腴的脂膏，捂在掌心里都怕捏化了，沈似乎是看惯了的，也不顾忌这个，指缝间挤出的肉看起来格外色情。

看到允浩前辈射到镜子上以后，泰容赶紧溜走了，掐着表在外面晃悠了二十分钟才倒回来敲门，里头估计是收拾好了，昌珉前辈给他开的门，似乎是刚冲完澡，刘海湿湿的垂到眉心，温和地叫他进去。

允浩前辈还穿着刚刚那件外搭，里面的背心换了新的，脖子上有浅浅但可疑的痕迹，但如果没有亲眼见过那样的场景，泰容估计也只会觉得是蚊子咬的。可是现在望着前辈，只觉得人脸上都浮动着粉色，过来和他拥抱的动作也显得有些迟疑，挨靠一瞬间的身体柔软温热。他把目光从人耳垂边上侧开，落到镜子的几个手印上。

昌珉前辈似乎觉察到他的眼神，循着过去瞥了一眼，“镜子好像脏了。”他咀嚼着这平淡的一句话，似乎意有所指又似乎只是无心的陈述，“等会儿记得叫人来擦擦。”

-

**Author's Note:**

> 不该让小朋友观看我们老夫老妻热辣doi  
> 让我祈祷一下各位绒绒妈咪姐姐女友粉不要看到这段色批性幻想，就算看到了也别暴揍我🤗  
> I'm sorry^^~~


End file.
